


【南北车】猫~

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 11





	【南北车】猫~

一方突然猫化  
————分割线————  
“唔~喵……”早晨，乐正绫感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西在蹭自己的脸。  
“嗯？天依？”乐正绫迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，抬手挠了挠脸。  
“阿绫~咕噜噜……”乐正绫低头一看，顿时愣住了。  
洛天依缩在自己怀里，一对猫耳轻微地抖动着，没错，猫耳……  
“喂喂喂，天依天依，你……”乐正绫表示自己很慌张，掀开被子发现还有一条尾巴在自己小腿上扫来扫去。  
“我醒来就是这样了。”洛天依抱着乐正绫不放手，尾巴缠上了她的手腕。  
“不是……这……”乐正绫有些语无伦次，自家老婆突然长出猫耳和猫尾，这个需要一段时间来消化一下，虽然说，真的很可爱。  
“应该没什么危害。”洛天依整个人都贴在乐正绫身上，不安分地在她胸口蹭来蹭去。  
“没什么危害啊……”乐正绫松了口气，但马上就觉得今天的洛天依是不是不太一样，“你今天为什么这么黏我？”  
“嗯？”洛天依抬起头，碧绿的双眼亮晶晶的，看着乐正绫露出灿烂的笑容，“因为我喜欢你啊。”  
乐正绫感觉自己心脏停跳了一拍，抬手捂着脸。  
好可爱！乐正绫控制不住地伸手揉洛天依的耳朵。  
“咕噜噜……”洛天依眯起眼睛蹭着乐正绫的掌心，一脸享受。  
然后，这一整天，乐正绫别提多开心了，洛天依的性格貌似因为长出耳朵和尾巴变得特别像猫，喜欢粘着她，动不动就缩在她怀里睡觉。  
到了晚上，两人洗完澡后窝在一起看电视，还没到十点，乐正绫就发现洛天依已经昏昏欲睡了，关掉电视，抱着她走向卧室。  
“阿绫~”被放在床上的洛天依一把勾住想要起身的乐正绫。  
“哇！当心！”乐正绫重心不稳，眼看就要压在洛天依身上，迅速伸手撑在她身体两边，稳住了身子。  
“不要做这么危险的事情啊。”乐正绫有些责怪地看着洛天依，要是自己没撑住的话她肯定会被压到。  
然而乐正绫下一秒就浑身僵硬愣在原地，因为，洛天依顺势吻住了她，小虎牙不小心刺到了唇瓣，带来轻微的同感。  
“绫~”洛天依专注地吮吸乐正绫的唇瓣，嘴角溢出让人心痒痒的呼唤。  
乐正绫感觉自己的要被毛茸茸的东西缠上，一条湿润的小舌试探着闯进了自己的口腔，勾着自己脖子的手越来越用力。  
“唔！”几乎是一瞬间，主动权就回到了乐正绫手中。  
小心翼翼地舌头被捉住推回了洛天依的嘴中，被引导着纠缠在一起，乐正绫熟练地解开洛天依的睡衣，将前扣式的内衣解开，握住了只属于自己的小白兔。  
“嗯~”洛天依眯起的双眼中带这些慵懒，尾巴从乐正绫的睡衣下摆钻了进去，坏坏地来回扫着。  
“唔！”乐正绫身体一抖，呼吸顿时乱了，赶紧放开洛天依的嘴唇大口喘着气，还不忘报复似的用力捏了一下白兔，留下红色的痕迹。  
“唔啊~”还没来得及得意的洛天依就被这一下弄得软了身子，带着水汽的双眼带这些委屈看着乐正绫，勾着她脖子的手攥住了乐正绫肩膀处的衣服。  
“还闹吗？”乐正绫用指腹摩挲着洛天依挺立的樱桃，抬头咬住了她的猫耳。  
“啊~别……绫…别咬耳朵~”洛天依不可抑制地呻吟出声，过大的刺激让她身下开始分泌液体，尾巴无力地搭在乐正绫的腰上。  
“哦~”乐正绫坏笑一声，伸出舌头舔舐着洛天依的耳朵，毛发被舔湿，已经开始发红了，“不管怎么变，耳朵都是小天依的弱点呢。”  
“唔~停……别碰…哈……绫~”洛天依撒娇般地喊着乐正绫，缩起脖子想要躲开乐正绫，却换来惩罚性的一咬。  
“这是你挑起的火，撒娇也没用。”乐正绫低头吻在洛天依的颈侧，在绝对遮不住的地方留下显眼的红色，左手放开被揉得泛出粉红色的白兔，指尖悬在皮肤上向下移动。  
“嗯~会……会被看见的…”洛天依别过头，拉着乐正绫的衣服想要组织她。  
“哪次没被看见。”乐正绫抽空回了句便含住了挺立的红缨，粗糙的舌面摩擦着乳尖，稍稍用力留下浅浅的牙印，左手已经褪下洛天依的最后一道防线，即使她还想用尾巴来遮挡也阻止不了乐正绫的手指分开花唇捉住花核。  
“嗯啊~绫……那里…别~”洛天依的尾巴软软地耷拉了下来，双腿无意识地缠上了乐正绫的腰，现在她整个人可以说是挂在了乐正绫身上。  
“几？”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，沾满爱液的手抓住了洛天依的尾巴。  
“喵！”弱点被乐正绫抓在手中抚摸，洛天依惊叫一声，更加用力地抱着她，至于问题也没来得及回答。  
“那就按平常两根。”乐正绫侧头吻了吻洛天依的脸颊。  
乐正绫竟然没有为难我！？洛天依惊讶地想着，然而没一会儿她就知道自己错了，因为洛天依感觉到自己的尾巴被两根手指夹住，还没反应过来，穴口就被挤开，爱液换换流下打湿了尾巴。  
“嗯啊~等…绫……尾巴……唔~”洛天依反抗的话语全被乐正绫的眼神堵了回去。  
“这是小天依不好好回答的小惩罚。”乐正绫轻咬着洛天依的锁骨，左手强硬地夹着她的尾巴闯入了小穴。  
“唔啊！”尾巴上柔软的毛发随着推进刺激着内壁，跟习惯的大小不一样让洛天依有些不安，内壁收缩着不只是想乐正绫更加深入还是想让她退出去。  
“乖，放松。”乐正绫环着洛天依的腰，左手带着尾巴开始抽插。  
“嗯~绫…别……哈~慢……慢点…唔~”因为抽插，尾巴上的毛发时而立起时而倒下，无比熟悉的双指准确地掠过内壁上的敏感点，因为要夹着尾巴而微微曲起的双指更方便让液体流下，被情欲攻占的大脑控制着身体，抬起腰配合着乐正绫的抽插，这个动作也把红缨送到了她嘴边。  
“我听到是别慢哦~”乐正绫顺势含住红缨，左手一用力就撞上了洞穴深处的敏感处。  
“唔啊~绫……那里…别……哈~”洛天依喘着气，热气尽数撒在乐正绫的耳边，双手紧紧攥着她的衣服。  
房间中，洛天依不再压抑的呻吟声掺杂着乐正绫的喘息声，快速抽插的水声，说明了这场性爱的激烈。  
“唔啊！”拔高的呻吟和紧紧咬住自己手指的内壁都告诉乐正绫，身下的小猫要到了。  
跟着喷涌而出的爱液抽出手指，却把尾巴留在了里面。  
乐正绫低头看着洛天依，高潮后迷茫的双眼中布满水汽，因为喘息而无法吞咽的津液从嘴角流下，被自己舔湿的耳朵抖动着，用力过度的双手无力地垂下落在身边，从自己腰上滑落的双腿有些颤抖。  
“唔！”乐正绫知道的，洛天依在高潮后的迷茫中缓过神来的第一反应就是合拢双腿，收缩内壁，这是只属于洛天依的反应。  
但是这次，尾巴还留在里面，当洛天依出现这个反应时不可避免地紧紧咬住了尾巴，敏感的身体差点被这突如其来的刺激弄得再次高潮。  
“尾巴……哈~尾巴……”洛天依抬手拉了拉乐正绫的衣角，她现在根本不敢动尾巴，然而高潮后的小穴无规律的收缩让洛天依受尽了折磨。  
“我有些累了，天依自己拔出来吧。”乐正绫带着人畜无害的笑容，用纸巾清理了自己的手指和洛天依的大腿内侧，如果忽略她故意用指腹摩擦的话，那乐正绫到真是个好人了。  
“呜~阿绫~”洛天依委屈地看着乐正绫，碧绿的双眼中闪着泪光，费劲地勾住她的脖子，勉强直起身子蹭着她的脸颊。  
“那你是想这么睡到明天喽。”乐正绫抚摸着洛天依的长发，抬头咬了咬她的耳朵。  
“咿唔！”洛天依浑身一抖，还想要撒娇让乐正绫帮自己，却在看到她含笑的双眼后放弃了挣扎。  
“嗯~”洛天依张口咬住乐正绫的肩膀，报复班地故意咬到了肉。  
“嘶！”乐正绫倒抽一口凉气，却没有说什么，低头透过两人间的缝隙看着洛天依的行动。  
“唔~”洛天依再次攥住乐正绫的衣服，活动着尾巴退出小穴，然而移动的距离微不足道，按着速度，到明早都不一定拔得出来。  
然后，乐正绫笑了笑，假装不小心勾住了洛天依的尾巴，一抬手，把尾巴拔了出来。  
“唔啊！”洛天依身体紧绷后又软了下来，身下再次涌出大量液体。  
“好啦好啦，睡觉吧，我来清理。”乐正绫拍了拍洛天依的背，感觉到她慢慢在自己怀里蜷缩起身子，嘴角勾起微笑，抱起洛天依，托着她的臀部走向浴室。  
“唔喵……最……阿绫了。”洛天依无意识地蹭着乐正绫，嘀咕着说些什么。  
“嗯？”乐正绫有些好奇地低下头，凑到洛天依嘴边，呢喃的话语清晰地传入耳朵。  
“最喜欢阿绫了。”


End file.
